


The Bachelor Party

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho has never considered himself as someone who loves intensity in neither feelings, nor situations. His future marriage also follows the same pattern; arranged by his parents. He's grateful though that he has three precious friends who have accepted him the way he is. Despite his wish, Nino, the one who will be his best man, along with the other two, Jun and Satoshi, have organized a bachelor party because according to themhe owes it to himself to have fun for once in his life. After a couple of drinks, he decides to follow their advice and have fun... Then, he meetshim... For once in his life, he lets go but the outcome scares him. Will this party make him discover a side of his till then well hidden?





	1. Chapter 1

 Title: The Bachelor Party

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba, Junma (slight)

Genre: AU, Romance, Comedy, Smut, Angst, Slice of Life

Rating: R - NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho has never considered himself as someone who loves intensity in neither feelings, nor situations. His future marriage also follows the same pattern; arranged by his parents. He's grateful though that he has three precious friends who have accepted him the way he is. Despite his wish, Nino, the one who will be his best man, along with the other two, Jun and Satoshi, have organized a bachelor party because according to them _he owes it to himself to have fun for once in his life_. After a couple of drinks, he decides to follow their advice and have fun... Then, he meets _him_... For once in his life, he lets go but the outcome scares him. Will this party make him discover a side of his till then well hidden?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

  
  


 

 

 

 

Part 1 

 

 

Sho was wearing the suit his friends had given him the previous day. Next Sunday would be one of the most important days of his life. He would be getting married. Everyone kept telling him it was logical to be stressed out but Sho knew he was more likely numb, than stressed. In many cases, he had felt like that; when he entered the university choice of his parents, when he started working at their company… This marriage wouldn’t be an exception. Since he was a child he wasn’t a fan of extremity neither in circumstances, nor in feelings.   
  
Yet, Nino, his friend that would become his best man, had announced, three days ago, that on the last weekend of his life as a ‘bachelor’, he _had_ to have some fun. At first, he was rather skeptical. The one who had proposed it was Nino - the biggest flirt in Tokyo and suburbs - and even though he loved him very much, he had some serious reasons to deny. The _fun_ that Nino was talking about would definitely include women…of all kinds.   
  
He wasn’t stupid… He knew how the bachelor parties were abroad and he could admit that he wasn’t feeling comfortable at the idea of them going to a host club or even worse a strip club. He was sure that it would bring nothing but trouble and it was the last thing he wanted… He had enough these past months with all the preparations so the last thing he wanted was to bring more reasons for more discussions and “family consultations”. In the end, though, after some serious brainwash by the other two _conspirators_ , Matsumoto Jun and Ohno Satoshi, he got convinced that it would just be a friends’ outing and, more importantly, that he owed it to himself.  
  
Now that it was actually happening, though, Sho had started feeling uneasy.   
  
“Why won’t you say anything?” he asked in a worried tone his friend who was standing next to him.  
  
“Because it’s meant to be a surprise! Now stop whining like a baby and come! I have a plan to follow!”  
  
Sho frowned. “Since when do you stick to plans? I thought that was the reason why you always mock me and now you do it yourself?”   
  
The other flashed him a smile. “Since I’m the one who’s paying! It’s you who chose me to be your best man, so now I’m the one who should pay for your bachelor party! Not my fault, if I want to be punctual! I may have agreed to spend quite a few of my lovely money but that doesn’t mean that I intend to spend more than the amount I have already agreed to!” Nino grabbed his friend by the arm, pulling him out of the elevator. “Now, hurry up!”  
  
Sho wanted to ask what would demand punctuality but the words flew out of his mind once he saw where he was leading to.  
  
“Nino, what… _what_ is this?”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. “It’s called a limo. Technically it’s a car but a much more luxurious one that apart from extra space provides-”  
  
“I know what it is!” Nino was cut off by a more-and-more panicked Sakurai Sho. “Thank you very much for the information. My question is _why_ it’s here?! Didn’t we agree that tonight we’d just have some fun?”  
  
“And that’s what we’re going to do, groom-to-be!” Nino said playfully as he threw his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “Just thought to make it American style! I mean… its origin is from there anyway…”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you out of your mind?! Mariko agreed on this because I promised her we’d only go for a drink and then chill out at home remembering the good old days from our school years!”  
  
“Not even married and already fully controlled… Thank you for reminding me the reason for which I’m not interested in marriage!”  
  
“I’m talking seriously here, Nino! I’m not going anywhere!”  
  
“Relax, Mr. I-follow-my-future-wife’s-wishes-even-when-she’s-not-here-to-check-me! We’re going neither to a strip club nor to brothel!”  
  
Sho couldn’t help but feel his cheeks blushing furiously. Nino sighed shaking his head as he opened the door of the limo.  
  
“Hurry up and jump inside! I pay for it per hour and I don’t intend to pay extra than my agreement!”  
  
Sho was hesitant but seeing his friend’s narrowed eyes knew that he had no choice but do as told.  
  
“SURPRISE!”  
  
Inside there were his other two best friends, Jun and Satoshi sitting side by side, one holding a bottle of champagne and the other an empty glass. Nino followed Sho having an amused expression written all over his face.   
  
Sho took the glass offered to him not knowing what would follow. They were all dressed in expensive suits and that was making him nervous. What exactly had Nino prepared for this night?  
  
“Loosen your tie a bit and relax, man! You’re too stiff!” Jun said as he gave him a small friendly pat on his shoulder.  
  
“I wish I could…” Sho mumbled under his breath throwing a quick glance at his side at smirking Nino.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that, Sho. You decided to make me your best man and it’s common knowledge that it’s the best man the one who organizes everything for the bachelor party. Your Mariko will have nothing to say against you. _You_ are more than prudent!”  
  
Sho looked at both Jun and Satoshi who were trying to muffle their laughs. “Why am I not appeased?”  
  
“Because you’re a scaredy cat!” Nino told him before he took the phone next to the door to speak to the driver. “You can go, now!”  
  
“Go where?”  
  
“The Airport. Las Vegas doesn’t sound great as a choice of destination?!”  
  
Sho couldn’t speak. He couldn’t believe his ears. Nino was stingy but there was also Jun… Jun liked the States. He had been there quite a few times and then, Satoshi… He’d surely prefer to stay at home but sometimes he’d get jealous of Jun and his lifestyle wanting to imitate him if he had the chance… and… this was the _perfect_ chance.   
  
“There’s no time! I mean… Just to go there and come back it will take us more than twent-”  
  
“Jeez! You can’t even tell a joke apart…! We’re staying in Tokyo, Mr. Panic-attack!”  
  
Sho narrowed his eyes. “How many nicknames do you plan on giving me tonight?”  
  
“That depends on when you decide to chill out and have fun! And before you start whining like a baby, let’s clear it up that there will be no boobs tonight, ok?! I can promise you that!”  
  
“We gathered because we wanted you to stop being this nervous and worried about the future, Sho… I’m sure you’ll be able to be happy with Mariko, so please let your mind relax just for tonight!”  
  
Sho looked at Satoshi knowing that he was the one who could see through him better than anyone else. He usually wouldn’t speak much but when he did he’d always hit the nail on the head. The truth was that this marriage hadn’t been his choice. It was arranged by his and the girl’s parents. He would have liked to turn it down but till then he hadn’t found anyone special and Mariko seemed to be a cute girl. Even if he wasn’t exactly in love with her, he was sure he could grow to love her or at least, like her with time. His parents also hadn’t gotten married from love but had been able to create a family that could be described as conventionally happy.  
  
He looked at his friends; from Nino to Jun and then, Satoshi. Deep inside he knew that they had done everything to make him feel that this was something special… something to celebrate for… they wanted him to be happy. They had stuck with him for more than twenty years and that meant something; that they really cared for him. He knew that he wasn’t the type to easily relax and enjoy. He had his life organized in strict boxes; everything was planned carefully to the slightest detail, knowing the outcome of a choice beforehand. It may have been partly because he was raised this way and partly because he was insecure of failing.  
  
It wasn’t that he didn’t like the way his friends lived their lives… he did… he really did. He wished he could be carefree and make his choices without caring about the consequences, live his life free of rules and musts but he wasn’t this strong. He was weak even if he didn’t dare to even admit it to himself. These three men though never judged him… They always stayed by his side, not questioning or criticizing him; not even when he announced them that he was getting engaged to a woman he wasn’t in love with. They were there for him and tonight, on this last weekend of him as free man, he could at least follow their advice and relax; truly enjoy himself.  
  
“Fine…” He mumbled defeated gaining a round of loud cheering from his friends.  
  
“That’s the Sho I like!” Nino said cheerfully and Sho couldn’t help laughing. He could see the relief and happiness being reflected in his friend’s eyes… That was the Nino that _he_ also liked.  
  
“To tonight!” Jun raised his glass, soon followed by everyone else.  
  
“To tonight!” They all said, Sho finding himself smiling truthfully for the first time that evening.

***

Forty minutes later they had arrived to their destination. Sho couldn’t help but be surprised as he stepped out of the car.   
  
“Is this…?”  
  
“We may not be in Las Vegas but there’s no way I’d let you start your married life without experiencing this at least for once in your life!” Nino said playfully as he winked at him.  
  
Sho was speechless.  
  
“C’mon! I really want to challenge my luck at roulette!” Jun grabbed Sho’s hand and pulled him towards the hotel’s entrance where they were welcomed by the receptionist.   
  
“That’s why you insisted I wear this…” Sho whispered as he looked at the people wandering around the hall. Someone didn’t need to be a medium to figure out that this was the elite of the elite. “But why? I mean…”  
  
“Jun’s boyfriend is the manager here… The one who’s coming!” Nino pointed at the tall, slim man who was coming towards them.  
  
Sho had never met Jun’s boyfriend before but he had heard many things from the moment his friend had announced them he was in a new relationship, three months ago. Since then, Jun would always brag about how hot his boyfriend was and Sho had to admit that the other was indeed handsome.   
  
“My babe…” Jun muttered, his gaze locked at his boyfriend. “Isn’t he sexy as hell?” Sho turned his gaze at the latter who was smirking proudly. He wanted to say something but all the words seemed to have stuck at his throat.   
  
“Hey…”  
  
“Toma, you already know Nino. This is Satoshi and this is Sho, our groom-to-be!” Jun said in the gentlest tone, Sho had ever heard him using.  
  
“So, it’s you who’s the main personality of the night! I hope you enjoy your time at the casino as well as your stay here tonight!”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. _Stay… Tonight…?!_ He turned to Jun who was smiling reassuringly at him.   
  
“It didn’t cost us anything… I can say that I even had a small bonus… if you know what I mean…” Jun whispered in his ear.  
  
“As if I’d pay for your highness this much! More than half is a kind offer of the hotel!” Nino added before throwing him a mischievous wink.  
  
“But still… you didn’t have to-” Sho tried to say something that would put an end to this awkward feeling he had inside just to receive a muffled laugh, knowing that it was because of the blush that had covered both his cheeks.  
  
All this time he was avoiding to look at his friend who was holding the arm of his boyfriend close to him yet discreetly enough, since it was the working place of the latter. Sho knew that a part of why he avoided to look at them was because he was jealous… Jun had always been proud of himself and his sexuality. It wasn’t that Sho was gay; It was more that he had never felt passion; never had dared to be this expressively open to anyone; perhaps it wasn’t who he was. His sex drive wasn’t at high speed like Jun who was never afraid to show how much he desired someone or Nino who changed girlfriends per week, nor was he the adventurous type like Satoshi who didn’t have the slightest scruple to have public sex, if he felt like it.   
  
Sho usually would be more than content with once or twice per month in the comfort and safety of his bed. Luckily Mariko seemed to share a similar point of view on that matter so he faced no problems but even if that was the case, sometimes… only sometimes, he wondered how it would be to be like his friends. He could see the way Jun’s eyes had darkened as they followed the silhouette of his boyfriend walking away from them and back to his office and couldn’t help but wonder how that intensity of emotions would feel.   
  
_Perhaps, you feel less numb and more alive…_ he thought, a light frown decorating his forehead.  
  
“Hey dreamy boy! Let Jun keep showing off! C’mon! The free pass lasts till ten and it’s already eight fifty! Hurry up!”  
  
Sho blinked to realize that he was already being pulled to the great hall at the back where proved to be a fully equipped casino.  
  
Sho was led to the blackjack table, knowing well that the reason was none else but the pretty girl who was making the deal.   
  
“Gentlemen, want to try your luck?” she asked smiling widely as she saw them coming closer.  
  
Nino didn’t lose another minute. He had already sat on the chair right in the middle and leaned closer, resting his elbows on the table. “If my luck’s coming from these beautiful hands, I can’t say no…”  
  
Sho rolled his eyes when he heard the way Nino had lowered his voice on purpose. This man was like a magician; being able to transform from a cute little kitty to a dangerous wild cat who wouldn’t let his prey of the night escape.  
  
“You, Sir?” she asked politely as she looked at Sho who awkwardly sat next to his friend not really interested in gambling.

~.~.~

“Hit…” Nino was playing quite aggressively and forty minutes later he had managed to win four out of five rounds.  
  
“Don’t you think it’s about time you stop, Nino?”  
  
Nino looked at his friend biting his lower lip guiltily. “Got bored already?”  
  
Sho shook his head knowing well what Nino was implying with that puppy look of his. He took him aside making sure no one could listen to them. “I’ll let you have her number” he sighed when he saw the way his friend’s eyes shone from happiness “ _BUT_ tonight no messing around… You’ve promised me!”  
  
“It’s just that I didn’t expect to find such a piece of jewelry tonight and before you say anything, of course I’m here for you! I have organized this damned bachelor party! There’s no way I’d miss it for a random fuck!” Nino whispered back causing Sho to choke on his own saliva. “This is only phase one after all!”  
  
Sho decided to ignore that last part of Nino’s words, afraid of what he may hear coming afterwards. “Then hurry up and get her number! I’ll go to the slots and then go to find Jun and Satoshi who must have been stuck to the roulette!”  
  
“I promise you, I’ll make it fast! Good luck for the slots!” Nino said winking at him before going back to his chair saying he’d put all his earnings as bet.  
  
“You’re quite the challenger, Sir” the young woman said in a flirtatious tone that made Sho smile.  
  
“I am… Your chance to win only comes when you challenge your luck… And I’m the kind of man who _always_ wins!” Nino leaned closer. “And by the way don’t call me Sir… I’m Nino…”  
  
Sho heard the young woman giggle and knew that his friend had surely won for the night.  
  
He went to the corner with the slots taking the second drink he was offered along and sat at the first machine in line. Next to him there was only a man probably in his sixties. Sho didn’t pay any more attention and started playing. He was at the fifth round when he started feeling an intense gaze on him; as if someone was staring at him. He turned around and to his surprise, he saw a young man sitting at the last machine on his right with his eyes locked on him. It didn’t last more than a second but it was enough to send shivers down Sho’s spine.   
  
At first, he thought it was his imagination, blaming the now empty glass on the small table next to him. He usually didn’t consume alcohol so a couple of drinks could easily make his brain light. It seemed though that this time it wasn’t the case. He looked towards the direction he had caught the other again but the seat was empty. _Could it be my imagination? S_ ho looked around but there was no young man. In the row behind him there were only two middle-aged men. _Perhaps it was…_  
  
Shrugging, he went to the roulette table where he found both his friends playing absorbed. Satoshi was frowning and looking closely at Jun who had an aura as if he owned the place. They had always been like this and couldn’t help but smile.  He knew them for almost all their lives and he was grateful for that. He sat next to Jun who had just lost.  
  
“13 black. Your marks, Sir” the employee said and Jun passed them to him while trying to keep his cool face.  
  
Sho tried not to laugh. “It’s ok, Jun. Don’t you know that the one who loses at cards, wins at love?! It’s an old saying…”  
  
Jun limited himself at discreetly clearing his throat before he stood up. “Did you play blackjack? Where’s Nino?”  
  
“He’ll be here once he gets a number…”  
  
“Guest?” Satoshi asked amused.   
  
“Employee!”   
  
Jun sighed. “He’ll never change…”   
  
“Why don’t we go to the bar while waiting for him? I’m sure he won’t be that late…” Satoshi proposed holding both his friends by their arms.   
  
Jun and Sho looked at each other and nodded. They had played enough games anyway. They soon found themselves sitting at the bar stools, Jun having ordered three glasses of scotch.   
  
Sho was rather reluctant to drink the drink placed in front of him; a few minutes ago, he was imagining things. He didn’t want to get wasted…  
  
“It suits you…”  
  
Sho frowned. This wasn’t one of his friends that had just spoken. “Excuse me?” He asked as he turned on his side, surprised to find a young man who was finishing his drink. The latter was looking at him with a meaningful smirk but said nothing else. Sho looked at him better, his eyes bulging. He looked strangely familiar… like the one whom he had caught staring at him earlier… Could it be him? He was about to ask him who he was or what he wanted from him but the other had already stood up from his seat walking away. Sho followed him with his eyes not knowing why he was this curious about a complete and certainly mysterious stranger. He was about to stand up from his seat when Nino’s voice reached his ears.  
  
“Mission accomplished!” Nino announced as he came to them throwing one arm around Sho’s shoulders and the other around Satoshi’s.   
  
“It took you longer than usual! What?! Tricks are getting old?” Jun asked in a teasing tone.  
  
“As if…! Her boss was watching…” Nino shrugged. “But c’mon! It’s already time for phase number two!”  
  
Sho frowned. _Phase number two?!_

***

In less than five minutes, Sho found himself in a small suite where there were bottles of beer and all kinds of snacks waiting for them. On the bed Sho saw something that looked like police-type vests.  
  
Sho went closer gasping when he saw what was written on them. “The SHOw?! Groom’s crew?!”  
  
Nino took one of them and wore it over his shirt. “We would have worn them from the beginning but there was this stupid dress code!”  
  
Sho couldn’t believe his eyes when he was given something that resembled a tiara.   
  
“You realize that I’m the _groom_ -to-be and not the bride-to-be…”  
  
“Yes… but you’re still the king of the night! Shut up and put it on, Sho! We’re meant to be ridiculous tonight!” Nino said as he gave him a beer. “Cheers!”  
  
Sho sighed but nevertheless raised his bottle repeating along with Jun and Satoshi.

~.~.~

Thirty minutes later, they had finished all the snacks and had moved to the king size bed, enjoying the cold beers. Thanks to his third one, Sho found himself relaxing. It was the time to remember the most embarrassing moments, all those silly things they had done as kids.   
  
“I have an idea! Why don’t we play a game?!” Nino exclaimed out of the blue enthusiastically.   
  
“What kind of game?” Satoshi asked curious.  
  
“Each one will make a question. If someone has done it he will have to drink beer! And when I’m talking of questions I mean _hot_ questions! The ones that we never dared to ask!”  
  
“Why is everyone looking at me?” Sho asked with a pout when he realized three pairs of eyes were locked on him. “I didn’t say I don’t agree…”  
  
“That’s my man!” Nino said clapping his hands before sitting properly. “I’m going first… Who has masturbated thinking of Kitayama-sensei?”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged when he saw not only Nino but also Satoshi drink some of their beer.  
  
Nino was only smirking. “Who has masturbated thinking of Maruda-sensei?”  
  
“Brat!” Jun said but nevertheless drank some of his beer.  
  
“Really?!” Sho couldn’t hold back.  
  
“He was hot…” Jun said avoiding to look at Sho.  
  
“He was forty and we were eleven!”  
  
“As I said, he was hot. My turn! Who failed to keep it up during their first time because they were too anxious about it?”  
  
Sho saw everyone bringing the bottle to their mouths and reluctantly brought it, too.   
  
“Sho, it’s your turn!”  
  
“Could I pass my-?”  
  
“No!” Satoshi cut him off.  
  
Sho sighed. “Who… Who… has practiced… ki… kissing on their hand before they did it for the first time?” He wanted the Earth to open and swallow him right there but to his surprise everyone drank some beer before staring at him as if they were challenging him to do the same. He was trying not to laugh as he brought it to his lips.  
  
“Ok! My turn!” Satoshi exclaimed in a way Sho had never heard him before. “Who has kissed a man?” Jun raised his eyebrow at the question but before he could speak, Satoshi raised his hand. “For you that goes for woman!”  
  
Sho was more than surprised when he saw everyone sipping more of their beer.  
  
“For real?!” Sho couldn’t help but ask them.  
  
“In our case, it was for practical reasons…” Nino said with a pout.  
  
“Your?”  
  
“Me and Satoshi’s…”  
  
“Ah…” Sho almost chocked with his saliva. “WHAT?!”  
  
“Well, it happened when we were sixteen… I didn’t trust anyone and Jun was out of the question. What if he fell in love with me afterwards?! Not that I want to brag about it or anything but once someone tastes me, they can never forget…” Nino ignored Jun who was muttering things under his breath next to him and continued. “I didn’t want to risk our friendship so I turned to Satoshi. I knew you’d freak out…”  
  
“But… why?” Sho asked in a tiny voice.  
  
“Do you remember Ayako-san?”  
  
Sho frowned before gasping. “That thirty something divorcee that used to live next door of your house?”  
  
“Yes!” Nino said smiling widely. “Well, I had decided that I wanted her to be my first… You should always go for the experienced women who know how to teach you _things…_ But I also had my pride… I wanted to know how a kiss would feel in reality, so I asked for Satoshi’s help!”  
  
Sho didn’t know what to say.   
  
“We’ve freaked him out!” Satoshi said with a frown. “We were stupid teenagers, Sho!”  
  
“No… No! I’m ok…” Sho mumbled still under shock.  
  
“Are you sure, because you certainly don’t look like it!” Satoshi said just to be cut off from Nino.  
  
“He’s a big boy! My turn!” Nino said. “Who has secretly compared his Junior with the rest of us?”  
  
Everyone drank some of the beer trying with difficulty to hold their laughs, Jun continued and after a while, Sho realized that perhaps he wasn’t as different as he may have initially thought.  
  
It was Nino’s turn again. “Who is curious how it would be to have sex with a man?”  
  
Sho unconsciously brought the bottle to his lips and drank some. It was when he felt the cold beer going down his throat when he realized what he had just done. Was he really curious? It couldn’t be… He wasn’t gay… he had never felt attraction towards a man. Ok… perhaps he had found his father’s former P.A. handsome but that was just a statement not hint of attraction, right? Then, the image of the mysterious man passed like a flash through his mind causing him to shiver. Could it be this the reason why he had never really felt attracted to a woman? Could it be that he was…? _No!_ Sho shook his head to get rid of the unnecessary and disturbing thoughts. He was drunk… He _had_ to be drunk…  
  
Still lost in his thoughts, Sho hadn’t taken notice that there was a knock on the door.   
  
“Finally! The last surprise of the night!” Nino said as he jumped out of the bed.   
  
Sho found himself being led to one of the armchairs in the living room just as the door opened revealing a man dressed in a questionable costume that reminded that of a police officer. A small white mask was covering half of his face and Sho didn’t need to take a guess of what this man’s job was.  
  
“Nino, what the he-”  
  
Nino came to Sho and leaned close to his ear. “I said that there would be no boobs but never said that there would be no stripper. It’s a bachelor party we’re talking about!”  
  
“But… Are you out of your mind?!”   
  
“For once in your lifetime, Sho. Let yourself go and enjoy! You will be able to say that you once did something ridiculous, that didn’t comply with the rules! Have fun!”  
  
Sho was about to stand up and follow him but was pressed down to his seat by the stripper.   
  
“I’ll kill you!” he screamed at his friends who were getting out of the room in order to leave him alone.  
  
“Listen to your friend’s piece of advice, _Sho_ … Relax…” the stripper’s voice was husky.   
  
Sho didn’t know what to expect. All he could see was the stripper smirking as he took a hold of Sho’s wrists. Sho’s eyes were stuck at the luscious lips that were presented in front of him. They were full and they seemed soft… He’d bet they would be delicious to be tasted. He frowned at his own thoughts. What was he thinking? He tried to reason himself and ask the other to leave when he felt something like a cold metal being placed around his wrists that were still held by the stripper. His mind went completely blank when he realized that this cold metal was nothing else than a pair of handcuffs.  
  
“Now… this is perfect…” the stripper said in a low, seductive tone before he went to turn the lights lower.  
  
Sho didn’t know whether strippers were supposed to speak or not. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do… he was feeling anxious but also thrilled… excited for what would follow.  When low music filled the room and the stripper started to move his body suggestively while his hands were opening the buttons of his light blue shirt slowly one by one, revealing a slim yet toned torso, Sho couldn’t think anymore. All he could do was to stare at the beautiful scene in front of him.   
  
Sho’s eyes were following every move not wanting to miss anything. This man was seduction impersonated… The stripper’s body was gracious, beautiful. His belly button was surrounded by perfect sculpted abs, reminding him of the most delicious bar of chocolate. There was a dark brown, almost reddish birthmark on his left shoulder going down his back. He was sexy… Sho was feeling his body turning hot, minute after minute… his throat was getting dry…   
  
He almost forgot how it is to breathe when the stripper came closer putting the hat he wore till then on Sho’s head right before he sat on his lap, his hips making slow, round moves, making their groins brush against each other. The move was rather subtle but it was enough to make Sho gasp, his eyes closing tightly. It was then that he realized he had a hard on… He almost froze at the realization of it. He had been aroused because of this man… but only that… It was the first time his whole body felt as if it was in fire… His tongue brushed his lower lip as his eyes moved hungrily over the naked torso lowering to the trousers. The button was open and to his surprise Sho found himself wanting to open the zipper… to reveal more…  
  
“You like what you see?” the husky voice echoed in the room, making Sho moan. He turned his gaze up to the face who was half-covered by the mask just to be left with his mouth agape. He might not be able to see the stripper’s face but he could recognize these eyes. It had been the same eyes that had been haunting him downstairs… He could now admit it. They had been haunting him…  
  
“I’m not done yet…” The stripper whispered almost directly to his lips before he stood up, turning his back to Sho whose chest was moving up and down heavily.  
  
Sho’s heartbeat accelerated dangerously fast as he saw the other lowering his trousers while looking at him over his shoulder. Sho wanted to tell him to turn around… Sho couldn’t recognize himself. His mind was spinning around but he knew what he wanted at the moment. He wanted to see it all… He wanted to see everything this mysterious man had to show but the latter seemed to be having fun while continuously teasing him.   
  
Sho let out a small frustrated growl just to gain a giggle from the stripper. When the latter turned around his trousers were barely resting on his slim thighs. In a blink of the eye, the cloth found its place to the floor along with the rest. Sho could only gulp. It was obvious that the other was also aroused… The bulge in his black briefs had betrayed him.  
  
“It’s not usual for me to dance for such hotties…” the stripper came closer, walking around Sho till he was standing behind him, burying his hands in the soft hair. “…like you…” he whispered directly into Sho’s ear sending thousands of shivers down his spine and no… it wasn’t because he was creeped out or feeling uncomfortable… quite the opposite…  
  
The more the other was teasing him, the more he felt lust inside him building up. No… he had never felt like this… Now he felt insatiable… All he wanted to do was to throw this man right there on the floor… to taste him… to make him scream his name… to see him come undone… to fill him with his cum… Sho gasped at his own thoughts. There was absolutely no logic in them. He shook his head, closing his eyes, desperate to get rid of them. No… This wasn’t him… It must have been the alcohol… and Nino’s stupid game that made him doubt himself…  
  
He had almost convinced himself when he felt something hot brushing the tip of his earlobe. He opened his eyes gasping to find the stripper kneeling right in front of him with a playful smirk on his face. It took Sho a few seconds to realize that his hands were not in handcuffs anymore.   
  
“Usually my service ends here but for a hottie like you I could make an exception and let you proceed to a full body check… _If_ interested, of course…”  
  
Sho gulped. Biting his lower lip, he placed his right hand on the stripper’s mask. The latter without saying anything he held his hand, helping him taking it off. In front of him there was probably the most beautiful person he had ever seen… no… the sexiest person he had ever seen… Now that he had the chance to see him clearly and not for mere seconds he could say it positively. This man _was_ the sexiest person he had ever seen and no matter what he had to make him his.  
  
“What’s your answer? Are you interested…, _Sho?_ ” the stripper asked in a low voice, tilting his head at one side.  
  
Sho didn’t say anything. He just crushed their lips together with a force he had never done before. He was feeling a raw desire to feel this man as close as possible. His friends had been right… He had the right to have fun... even if it was for once in his life… 

***

“I hope that he won’t accuse us of anything tomorrow…” Jun mumbled skeptical at the room next door.   
  
“He deserves it, Jun! He deserves for once to be himself! He hasn’t even considered the fact that he might be bi… He is always pushing himself too much and he’s about to commit the biggest mistake of his life! We had to give him a big shock to wake him up!”  
  
“You know he might never wake up…” Satoshi said before sighing.  
  
Nino fell on one of the chairs. “I know… but at least we will have tried!”

***

_Next morning…_  
  
  
Sho was feeling his whole body numb. He had a headache but luckily, nothing too heavy. Beside him he could feel someone moving. Frowning he turned around just to see a very familiar someone sleeping peacefully next to him.  He wanted to scream when he realized that not only were they sleeping together but they were also both naked under the covers. He barely made it to the bathroom, staring at his idol in the mirror. He could see evidence of last night’s events on his torso, making him almost faint. No, it wasn’t that he had had a one night stand; it was the fact that he had had a one night stand with another _man_ … He had had _sex_ with another _man_ …  
  
Tears filled up his eyes. “It can’t have happened… This is not me…” his voice was fading out. “I’m not… I… I can’t be…”  
  
“You can’t be _what_ ….?”  
  
Sho turned around to see the stripper leaning naked against the doorframe of the bathroom before coming closer to him, staring at him intensely. Sho was about to speak but his mind turned completely blank as two hot lips claimed his passionately, making his body feel in an instant more alive than ever. His hands found the other’s nape, bringing him closer, as their tongues met in a feverish dance. He could feel hotness surrounding every inch of his body… he wanted more… he was almost humping against the other when he suddenly froze at the realization of his actions. He abruptly broke the kiss and looked at the other feeling lost. No… he couldn’t be…  
  
Panicked, he grabbed his clothes putting them on, not caring how he’d look. He had to get out of there… He couldn’t make the same mistake again… No… This wasn’t him… he almost ran towards the elevator not even caring to reply to Jun’s boyfriend’s calls. He needed fresh air.

~.~.~

  
It had been more than thirty minutes since he started walking around the streets aimlessly. Images of last night would become clearer as the time passed by and he could feel his body shiver. He took a deep breath before turning his eyes up to the blue sky.   
  
“No. It was a mistake… simply a big, stupid mistake…”  


 

 

  
TO BE CONTINUED… 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has never considered himself as someone who loves intensity in neither feelings, nor situations. His future marriage also follows the same pattern; arranged by his parents. He's grateful though that he has three precious friends who have accepted him the way he is. Despite his wish, Nino, the one who will be his best man, along with the other two, Jun and Satoshi, have organized a bachelor party because according to them he owes it to himself to have fun for once in his life. After a couple of drinks, he decides to follow their advice and have fun... Then, he meets him... For once in his life, he lets go but the outcome scares him. Will this party make him discover a side of his till then well hidden?

Title: The Bachelor Party

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba, Junma (slight)

Genre: AU, Romance, Comedy, Smut, Angst, Slice of Life

Rating: R - NC17

Summary: Sakurai Sho has never considered himself as someone who loves intensity in neither feelings, nor situations. His future marriage also follows the same pattern; arranged by his parents. He's grateful though that he has three precious friends who have accepted him the way he is. Despite his wish, Nino, the one who will be his best man, along with the other two, Jun and Satoshi, have organized a bachelor party because according to them _he owes it to himself to have fun for once in his life_. After a couple of drinks, he decides to follow their advice and have fun... Then, he meets _him_... For once in his life, he lets go but the outcome scares him. Will this party make him discover a side of his till then well hidden?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

  


 

 

Part 2

 

 

Sho could hear his phone ringing. He didn’t need to check who the caller was; he already knew it was his friends. There were tens of unanswered calls on his phone since the moment he left the hotel. He knew they were worried about him but he didn’t want to talk to them. It was their fault that he was like that right now, confused it was them that had brought that stripper in his life. It must have been a joke but it was a really tasteless one. He pressed his hands against his ears, not to listen to it anymore. It was enough that images were becoming clearer. He could still feel the other’s skin against his, so much that it made him shiver.

 

Sho kicked with power the small table in front of his sofa. He hated himself; he hated his body. He hated it because he could feel it turning hotter every time a moment from previous night would cross his mind. No matter how much he tried to suppress the flame of desire, it was still there and Sho could swear it was turning even stronger as the time was passing by. He closed his eyes, a trembling whine escaping his lips, as the image of the stripper’s flushed, beautiful face with the so deliciously looking half-opened mouth appeared in his thoughts again.

 

~.~.~

_Sho’s mind had turned blank when he felt a hot tongue entering his mouth, moving so sensually against his. He could feel it move around his mouth, trying to taste every single bit of it in a hungry, desperate way he had never experienced in the past. If he had to be honest, he wasn’t a fan of French-kissing or so he thought at least. Because at that moment, his body felt as if it was in fire. Without realizing what he was doing, he grabbed the stripper’s head, holding it at place by the cheeks and tilted his head so that he could take control. He licked, sucked, bit the other’s lower lip, enjoying the way he seemed to surrender himself to him and his ministrations. He was in total control, his hands holding almost painfully the other’s hair._

_The stripper had started letting out small whines and moans in their kiss that made Sho only crave for more. His lungs needed air but he wouldn’t compromise; not yet.  It would be the other that would beg him to let him go. He didn’t know how many minutes had passed by; the only thing he could think of was the way the stripper’s hands were now grabbing desperately his T-shirt on his back, his whole body screaming for attention._

_At one point, the other pushed back, his breathing erratic, his lips red and swollen. Sho’s eyes fell on them, his thumb brushing teasingly the lower one, causing the other to open his mouth to let a soundless gasp. Sho could feel his cock hardening at the sight. The stripper was almost complete naked and he was there craving for his touch. He lowered his gaze seeing a wet spot on the other’s black briefs. A moan escaped from the back of his throat. The stripper was excited; because of him; Sho moved his eyes upwards again, meeting with the lustful ones of the other man who without breaking the eye-contact, took Sho’s hand that was still resting on his lips and took it in his mouth._

_Sho gasped at the sight of his index and middle finger appearing and disappearing between these perfectly shaped lips, the tongue moving around them graciously, the cheeks hollowing as the other continued to suck hard. He could only imagine how it’d feel if it wasn’t his fingers but his cock fucking that so willing mouth. He had experienced a blowjob a couple of times in his life but nothing like this. This time he wanted to see the other choke as he’d hit the back of his throat, he wanted to see him taking him all inside while looking at him, his eyes showing how much he liked it having it in his mouth; he wanted to see him drink everything, till the last drop._

_The sensation of teeth along with the playful swirl of the tongue on the tip of his fingers made Sho forget any restraints that may have left. Without saying another word, he took his fingers out of the mouth, smirking when he heard a small whine, and pushed the other on his knees. He grabbed the stripper’s hair making him look upwards. The latter didn’t need anything else, in one fast move lowered the pair of trousers and the briefs, Sho was wearing, and leaned closer to the leaking erection, the tip of his tongue touching feather-like the darkened tip. Sho’s grip got tighter, feeling a wave of pleasure passing through his body, making him shiver. His hips thrusted forward just to be engulfed in one go. The warmness was too wonderful but he wanted more. His thrusts were powerful and fast, not caring if the other was feeling uncomfortable or not. Sho was feeling ecstatic. His eyes were fixed on the other who obviously was trying to catch with him. He could only growl when the other finally started to suck hard moving his head properly on the rhythm of Sho’s hips._

_Sho let out a scream when he felt one of the stripper’s hands working softly on his balls and the other brushing feather-like his perineum. He would have never guessed how much pleasure he could feel only by such small ministrations but he wanted more. He held the stripper’s head in place and started moving even faster, feeling the need to come closer second after second._

_“You will drink it all; till the last drop; and you will moan as you do so, you will moan because you’ll like it” his voice raw, breathy._

_It felt as if Sho wasn’t himself; as if someone else had taken control of his body but he couldn’t lie. He liked it… he liked the impact his words had, as the stripper’s hands rested on his thighs making sure he remained at his place. Sho could see the other’s mouth opening more; he was waiting for him to come…_

_Everything was too much for Sho. The hotness and tightness around his erection? The image of this hot stranger being on his knees waiting so willingly to taste his cum? He didn’t know… but he knew he couldn’t take it any longer. A couple of a few uncoordinated thrusts and Sho was sending his cum deep down the stripper’s throat, his body shivering from the intensity of his orgasm. He had never come this hard, his breathing uneven, his eyesight blurry, his body weak._

_A lustful moan escaped from his lips as he saw traces of his cum running down on the other’s chin from the corner of his mouth. The stripper seemed to take notice of his look and without taking his eyes away, he brought his left hand to his mouth, taking the rest of the cum and licking it in a way that Sho wouldn’t miss the way his tongue moved around it._

_“Delicious…” the stripper’s husky voice echoed in the room._

_It only took a second before Sho crashed their lips together. He could taste the bitterness of his cum and under any other circumstances he would feel disgusted by it but not this time. This time it rather worked like an aphrodisiac._

_In a blink of the eye, he broke the kiss, took off the rest of his clothes before throwing the other in a not so careful way on the king size bed. If he judged by his lustful facial expression though, he didn’t mind. Sho let out a growl as he climbed on top of him, his hands grabbing forcefully the stripper’s wrists securing them above his head._

_“Your name…” he whispered, his hot breath hitting straight on the other’s parted lips._

_“Masaki…” the stripper moaned arching his back as Sho was making small round moves with his pelvis, making sure his awakening member was rubbing on the other’s painful one._

_“Tell me, Masaki… What do you want?”_

_The stripper moaned, his hands grabbing the sheets underneath, his knuckles turning white from the force._

_“You want… me… perhaps?”_

_“YES!” the other screamed, Sho enjoying the needy tone of his voice. He liked it so much that he wanted to hear more…_

_“How?”_

_“I want you inside… now… hnn…”_

_“Inside?”_

_“Fuck me! Do me! Take me! Just hurry up!” the other snapped, his eyes looking straight into Sho’s._

_The sound of every word spoken went straightly to Sho’s cock, making it get harder. He could tell the other was at his limits and he liked it. An evil smirk appeared on his lips as an idea crawled into his head. He leaned closer so that his mouth was a few inches apart from Masaki’s ear. He blew hot air, making the other shiver underneath him, before he pressed his pelvis downwards making sure their erections came into contact._

_“Make yourself come and then you’ll get what you want…”_

_The stripper moaned in reply. Sho didn’t lose another minute. He turned them around, his back on the head of the bed and the other positioned on top of him in a way that his lower back would be in the perfect place for Sho to get stimulated._

_“And your eyes will be looking at **me** … Ok, Masaki?”_

_The other did as Sho asked, his right hand wrapped around the darkened member, moving up and down fast, needy._

_Sho could see his cheeks flushed, droplets of sweat running down his beautiful face, his lips agape, his voice huskier than ever. He could see the way his muscles were clenching and unclenching, as the orgasm was coming._

_“Come for me!” Sho ordered in a low voice, his hands resting on Masaki’s hips while his hips were moving in a way that his erection was brushing against the latter’s buttocks._

_Masaki came screaming on top of his lungs, spreading his white cum all over Sho’s chest._

_“Lick off everything!” Sho said his mind not working anymore._

_The sensation of the other’s tongue moving on top of him, made him stop thinking._

_“Fuck… me… please… I want you…” Masaki managed to say between his heavy breathing, his eyes locked on Sho’s._

_“Now?”_

_“Now!”_

_Sho turned them around, making Masaki be on his fours. He moaned at the view. Secretly, he had always wanted to try this position but his fiancée wasn’t someone who liked variation. He had tried to convince himself that it was ok. Seeing the small but so sexy butt offered to him like that at that moment though, made him realize that it wasn’t ok. He felt a sudden rush to start pounding in the other with a raw desire he had never felt before. The stripper lowered his head on the pillows making Sho gulp. It was more than he could handle. He pushed with the help of his knee the legs more open and took his place behind him, ready to move when he realized they had nothing for preparation._

_“Your spit! Hurry!” the other said in a whiny voice as if he could read his mind._

_Sho didn’t lose another minute. He spat on his fingers and slowly pushed the first one into the dark hole, enjoying the way the muscles felt around him. His cock twitched at the idea of being the one that would be surrounded by such tightness. He prepared him fast, knowing that both were at their limit._

_“Shove it in me!”_

_“Cond-” Sho tried to speak just to be cut by Masaki._

_“I’m clean, I bet you’re clean, just hurry up… please…”_

_Sho’s hands found the slim waist as he thrusted inside in one go. He had never dared to sleep without protection; especially when it was with a complete stranger but nothing this night made sense. For some weird reason, he believed him. He felt as if he could trust him. His moves were slow, almost exploratory in the beginning. It was when his tip brushed something that made the man underneath him mewl like a needy kitty and arch his back throwing his head backwards that caused him to move faster. All that could be heard in the room were sounds of slapping skin, the air feeling hotter having the smell of sweat and sex._

_Sho’s eyes fell on the birthmark that made a beautiful contrast against the rest of the skin. It covered almost all his left shoulder and a part of his back and all Sho wanted to do was to press his teeth on top of it. His hands, that till then were holding the slim hips, got wrapped around the waist lifting Masaki till his back crashed against Sho’s torso. The stripper let his head rest on Sho’s right shoulder, exposing his neck, while his hands found Sho’s, holding them in place, as he moved along sending the hard member deeper inside of him. Sho’s lips moved from the birthmark to the neck that was offered to him so clearly, sucking and nibbling it hungrily._

_“Touch me…” Masaki whispered close to his ear making the latter groan._

_Sho could tell that the other was at his limit and he knew he wasn’t in any better state. He let his right hand be guided downwards, touching the hot cock that twitched at the first contact. He had never touched someone else’s member, let alone a hard one, but it didn’t feel weird; only hotter. He masturbated the other fast, his fingers tracing the veins, feeling them pulsing against his touch, his nails kept scratching teasingly the slit that glittered from precum causing his lover to let out the huskiest moan he had heard that night._

_“You… like th… at?”_

_“Yeeeesss… AH!” Masaki screamed as he was pushed again down on the mattress with Sho’s hand gripping his nape in place while his hips moved faster and faster. The hand had left his painful erection but as his prostate was hit mercilessly with every powerful thrust, it didn’t seem so necessary anymore._

_“Come for me!” Sho ordered and to his surprise he saw the other let out a soundless gasp, as he ejaculated hard all over the sheets._

_It was what he needed to let himself go as well, sending his cum deep inside the stripper. Unable to keep his body due to the shuddering orgasm he had just experienced, he collapsed on top of the other who moaned._

_They remained like that for several minutes before Masaki moved so that Sho was now on his back. His hand was tracing invisible patterns on Sho’s naked torso, his lips spreading feather-like kisses._

_“You never get tired?” Sho asked chuckling while his hand brushed through the stripper’s hair._

_“When I have such a passionate and hot guy… no… Why? Are you?” he said huskily, his hand moving slowly towards Sho’s spent member._

_The touches were soft, slow but enough stimulating. Sho bit his lower lip, his eyes closing as he felt the hand closing around him. He was sure he didn’t have anything else yet his hardening cock was telling him differently. He was confused… Till then he had thought that he was someone not interested in sex, having it more like out of obligation rather than pleasure, yet with this man, he was insatiable, eager for more, he had felt an intensity he had never expected to feel and yet there he was, his body craving for more._

_“Open your eyes, Sho…” Masaki whispered in his ear before he let the tip of his tongue play teasingly with his earlobe. “See how much you want it…”_

_Sho opened his eyes curiously meeting the smirking face of the stripper who shook his head._

_“Not me… there…”_

_Sho followed his finger to realize that he was pointing at the full-length mirror across the room. He gasped when he realized his state. No… This man was a stranger… this wasn’t him… this couldn’t be him… but the hand that kept moving on his erection that was once again demanding attention was telling him otherwise. His eyes went on the naked figure of his new lover, his flushed cheeks and darkened eyes inviting him to explore him more. He felt an excitement passing through him; he wanted to experience more…_

_Without saying a single word, he grabbed Masaki’s writs pulling him out of the bed. He held him still in front of the mirror. A smirk appeared on his face, when he realized the other was getting aroused, as well._

_“Here?!”_

_Sho raised his eyebrow, his eyes locked on Masaki’s, looking at him through the mirror. “It’s you who asked me to look and I realized that I want to watch you…” his hand started moving feather-like on Masaki’s arm moving towards his waist “while you are watching yourself getting fucked…” his hand was now on the side of Masaki’s hips getting dangerously close to the half-erected member. “You look so hot when you have my cock inside you… I want you to know that…”_

_Sho’s mouth was ghosting on Masaki’s nape as he thrusted forwards, sending his member inside the other in one go. The other screamed but Sho knew it wasn’t from pain. They started moving sensually together, not as fast as previously, wanting to enjoy the sensations to the fullest._

_Sho had lost the count when he found himself be pinned on the wall with the stripper sucking and biting wherever he could. Their bodies had found their own way to speak where no words were needed…  There was no logic… only raw passion… eagerness… the need to feel more…_

~.~.~

 

Sho let out a desperate groan. He desired him… he wanted to feel him again… He didn’t simply want him. He _needed_ him… he needed to feel the warmth of his body against his… to hear him screaming out his name… his hands to clawing on his back… his lips to find his… he needed that man… whoever he was… he needed him.

 

Desperate, he grabbed his hair, with so much force that his knuckles turned white.

 

“Why?” he mumbled to himself for the nth time even though he couldn’t give a satisfying answer or more correctly he didn’t want to give a satisfying answer.

 

It seemed as if everything had turned upside down. He had never questioned his sexuality before. Now though he could see it clearly… he hadn’t _dared_ to question his sexuality before but the signs were there… the sting he had felt in his heart when Jun had told them in the last grade of high school that he had found a boyfriend, the fact that he had teared up when he had gone with his friends to the cinemas to watch ‘Brokeback Mountain’, the fact that he would stare at his father’s previous P.A., the need to avoid the intense stares the vice director of human resources was giving him and many more…

 

But even if he was not completely straight, even if he preferred men, what would that change? By the end of the week he would get married and follow his father’s steps. His future had been already designed for him even before he was born. He knew all that, yet a small part of him, didn’t want to accept it. The experiences he had felt the previous night were enough to show him another part of himself; a well-hidden, till then, part of himself; a powerful, demanding one. Last night he had been the one in control and he couldn’t deny it… he liked it… more than he could say out loud.

 

He was still lost in his thoughts when he heard his door opening and steps coming towards him. He looked up just to see his friends’ looking at him with a mix of concern and anger.

 

“You didn’t leave us a choice!” Nino was the first one to speak.

 

Sho said nothing. He turned his gaze to the window.

 

“Even now you won’t speak?!”

 

Sho sighed and jumped up, going to stand right in front of Nino. “What do you want me to tell you, Nino?! It’s YOUR fault anyway! It’s thanks to YOU and your crazy ideas that I’m in that state!”

 

Nino was about to speak again but was stopped by Satoshi. “What happened?” he said in a calm tone, hoping that Sho would finally open up to them.

 

“You want to know what happened?! Because of you, I got to know that stripper! That’s what happened!”

 

Jun raised his eyebrow. “And so what? It was supposed to be funny!”

 

Sho looked at his friend and chuckled bitterly. “Funny?! You think it’s so funny that I ended up sleeping with him?! You think it’s so funny to wake up naked next to a complete stranger who happens to be a _man_?! Tell me!” his voice cracked up as he whispered the last words.

 

Jun could see the struggle inside Sho and sighed, lowering his head. “I don’t think it’s funny, Sho… I just hope it was what you needed to finally face the truth!” his tone serious.

 

Everyone gasped at Jun’s words. Not even Nino had dared to speak this openly.

 

“You don’t have to lie to anyone; not to us and above all, not to yourself. We all know, Sho, that you’re bi and let me say, with a clear preference to guys… You know… I wasn’t stupid not to see the way you were staring at me back at high school… I knew that you had a stupid crush on me, not because there were feelings… no… there were just hormones. I was the closest person to you who was into guys and I was ok with it… I could see the way you would behave if you caught a man looking at you intensely… It never passed through your mind that the reason why you clearly didn’t have a good sex life was _that_? And now we all see you getting married to that, pardon me, stupid woman who you don’t love and clearly doesn’t love you back. Why do you have to make such a mistake? You have proved yourself, Sho. You’re one capable man who doesn’t need to prove to his family anything more. You’ve already done more than necessary. You owe it to yourself to be happy!”

 

“Shut up…”

 

“You know I’m speaking the truth!” Jun insisted surprising everyone.

 

Sho was on the same spot, his hands clenched into fists at the side of his legs, his eyes closed tightly.

 

“Shut the fuck up and get out of my apartment!” he growled louder this time.

 

Jun sighed. Nino grabbed him and Satoshi dragging them to the door. “We will but Sho, remember something. We’re your friends and we really care for you… What we want is that you will be happy!”

 

“Now!” Sho growled again refusing to even look at them.

 

He heard the door closing behind him leaving him into a disturbing silence. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He knew his friends cared for him but he couldn’t do what they said; he wasn’t strong enough.

 

He fell on the sofa, thumping it with his fist. “Damn it!”

 

***

 

In the next few days, Sho felt as if he was a robot who moved around mechanically. In the mornings, he would go to the office, in the evenings, he would meet with Mariko to see the last details of the marriage and in the nights, he would remain awake, lost in his thoughts.

 

It was Thursday almost lunch time but he was in the conference room with his father and four important investors. They were discussing some details over a serious contract for ours, or more correctly it was the others who were discussing; he wasn’t listening. He couldn’t stand it anymore, so he excused himself; he needed to throw cold water on his face. He had made the first three steps towards the toilets when he saw the delivery guy giving his father’s secretary a large packet. He wouldn’t have noticed, if it wasn’t for a strangely familiar figure. It was when he heard the husky voice that he realized who this man in front of him was. Their eyes met and Sho could see the other stiffening for a few seconds before turning his back on him, walking towards the elevators.

 

Sho could see him walking away but he hated. In an impulse, he ran towards him, his hand gripping the other’s wrist and dragging him towards his office without paying attention to the tens curious pairs of eyes that were looking at the whole scene.

 

He pushed him inside and closed the door behind him, not being able to utter a single word.

 

“Can you open the door?”

 

Sho was still looking at him unable to either speak or move.

 

“Please, Sakurai-san. I have to go!”

 

The other walked towards him, ready to open the door when he was blocked by Sho’s body. A shiver passed through the latter’s body. This felt so familiar… Sho was lost in the beauty of the other’s eyes. Now that the sunrays were reflecting in them he could see their perfect chestnut color… Without realizing what he was doing, he cupped the man’s cheeks and tilting his head, he claimed his lips. They were feeling so hot against his but today there was a difference; they weren’t kissing him back.

 

Frowning, he stopped just to be met with coldness. “Get out of the way and let me pass, Sakurai-san!” his tone was the same cold, nothing like the warmness, the closeness he had felt that night.

 

Sho didn’t seem to move making the other sigh angrily. “What the fuck do you want from me?! You made it clear that that night was nothing more than a mistake! You ran away as if I was about to kill you… What the hell do you want now? You decided that it’d be ok to try your luck again?!” he leaned closer, his eyes still locked on Sho’s. “Sorry, not interested!”

 

“I…” Sho bit his lower lip. Why did he bring him into his office? He didn’t know himself. “I just want to apologize for…”

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for! It was me who initiated everything-”

 

“I never said that-” Sho cut him off just to be made to stop as well, as Masaki’s hand covered his mouth.

 

“You have to say nothing. I offered you a fuck. You accepted it. We fucked.  End of story. Let me pass!”

 

“Please, don’t speak like that…” Sho’s voice was almost trembling. “It’s just that I’m not...”

 

Masaki’s eyebrow raised. “What?! Gay?” his tone ironic, making Sho gulp. “Who do you try to fool?! Please, stop the bullshit. Message is well received!”

 

“Why are you this angry?” Sho asked before he could control himself.

 

He saw the other freeze, his hand holding the doorknob.

 

“I’m not. Have a nice day, Sakurai-san!” Masaki whispered in a low, sounding almost defeated, tone.

 

Sho saw the other leaving and his heart clenched painfully. He realized that he didn’t like to see him leaving; he didn’t like to hear him sounding like this, as well. It was obvious that his voice was trembling as he spoke the last words. Sho felt the need to run behind him, to grab him, to hug him, to whisper to him that it wasn’t just a fuck for him, that he didn’t want to see him like that, that he… Sho gasped.

 

_It… it can’t be, right?!_ He shook his head fast. _It’s impossible… We’re not living in some stupid fairy tale… This is impossible... impossible…._

He walked towards the window, seeing the tiny, from up there, figure to leave. No; run away from their building. His heart clenched again. He lowered his head, trying to put his thoughts in order when his office door opened with a loud bang.

 

“Listen to me, son. I don’t know who the hell this delivery boy was or how you’ve met him but I won’t tolerate any kind of scandals in my company! It was enough that I had to send Aritaka away because of you! It took me too much time to make sure the lousy gossip would fade away; you won’t cause another one, especially now that you’re getting married! I don’t care about whom you fantasize over! What I care is that I won’t hear the words ‘Sakurai Sho and gay’ together again. Understood?”

 

Sho couldn’t believe his ears. His father had changed P.A. because of him? He was trying to make everything to have his father and his whole family satisfied just to be treated like that?! Jun’s words came into his mind. Now, he realized that he had been right. He grabbed his suit jacket, his leather bag, he put his phone in his pocket and stormed out of the office, coming across many employees, whose attention was on him.

 

He smirked. “Father?” he asked without turning around, knowing that the other would be behind him. “I have to tell you two things. One. This marriage won’t be taking place the day after tomorrow because I am in love with someone else; Masaki. The delivery boy I dragged to my office, a few minutes ago. Two. Go to hell you and your company. I’m quitting!”

 

He could listen to his father’s loud curses but didn’t care to look back. he felt alive; the same way he had felt alive during that night. He jumped into his car and texted Nino. He needed his friends.

 

***

 

“So, now you have no job, no place to live and no lover! Amazing job, Sho!” Nino said with a soft chuckle, making Sho narrow his eyes.

 

Satoshi sighed. “Stop teasing him, Nino. It’s not the time!”

 

“I will find a job. As for a place to live, thanks for your hospitality, Nino!” Sho said with a wide smile.

 

“WHAT?! I’ll be the one who’ll pay the price of your revolution?!”

 

Jun ignored their friend and sat by Sho’s side. “Are you sure, Sho?”

 

“When I heard him talking to me as if I was some piece of garbage, your words came to my mind, Jun. You were right. I’ve proved enough…”

 

Satoshi sat at the other side of Sho, placing his hand on his left shoulder. “You don’t sound happy, though, Sho…”

 

“I don’t know where to find him, Satoshi. I don’t even know his name… I only know that his name is Masaki…” Sho whispered lowering his head.

 

“You want to tell me you’re in love with him?”

 

“Yes…” Sho answered softly.

 

“Are you sure it’s not the afterglow of great sex?” Nino asked in a serious tone. “Don’t take me wrong, Sho, but you know it can be the case… I remember I was ready to propose to that sexy Latina lady who had given me three amazing orgasms! It happens!”

 

“I think I fell for him at first sight but I realized it when I saw him being tensed around me, his voice trembling… I saw him leaving and all I wanted to do was to stop him, to forbid him escape away from my life. I know it doesn’t sound logical but I need him… I need him in my life, Nino!”

 

“And what will you do if you find him?” Jun asked, his hands folded in front of his chest.

 

“Explain to him everything and tell him the truth…”

 

“Which is?”

 

“That I love him and I want him to become my… boyfriend…”

 

“Even if he’s a _stripper_?”

 

“I only want him, Jun! What don’t you understand?!” Sho spoke louder than he expected surprising himself.

 

“It seems that you’re a more passionate person than you believed!”

 

Jun ignored Nino’s comment and took Sho’s phone.

 

“What… what are you doing?”

 

“I’m giving you his number. His name is Aiba Masaki… here…”

 

Sho took the phone and looked on its screen. “You know him?”

 

“He works part-time at the catering company that Toma had cooperated in his previous job. He’s a dancer.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ballet dancer…” Jun continued. “If interested, you can see him in the Small Opera Theater tonight! See you!”

 

Jun dragged out of Nino’s apartment his two friends, leaving an astonished and surely perplexed Sho behind.

 

\---

 

“Do you think Aiba-kun will tell him the truth?” Satoshi asked Jun.

 

“About not being a stripper, I think he will!” Nino exclaimed happily. “But about him being in love with Sho for eight months now, after that gala at New Front Co, I can’t swear… It depends on our boy, too!”

 

“You sound like a proud father!” Satoshi mumbled under his breath chuckling.

 

“While you’re not?!” Nino said with his eyebrow raised. “He needed to be happy. He had to. I hope he has his happy ending with Aiba-kun!”

 

“Nino is romantic! Unbelievable!”

 

“Why?! Because I love sex? I can love both! We need both! For now, I enjoy good sex, when she appears, I’ll enjoy romantic moments and even _better_ sex! _You_ are the one who lacks romance! I mean the most romantic thing _you_ can think of is koi fish!”

 

Jun palmed his face sighing deeply. Sho may have decided to change but his two friends seemed to have stuck in their puberty and unfortunately, it wasn’t just their small figure.

 

***

 

Sho found himself sitting between two grandmas at the theatre. The lights turned low, making him turn his attention to the stage. He saw a couple of dancers appearing before the music turned to one of a faster and more intense rhythm. Then, he saw him… His body moving graciously, in complete harmony with the music. It was perfection. He felt mesmerized his eyes not ever losing him.

 

Before he could realize it, the performance was over, the theatre bursting into loud applauds. He couldn’t come to follow their example though. He needed to see him. He went to the usher and asked him for the backstage. The other seemed hesitant and Sho feared he wouldn’t let him.

 

“Please. I need to speak to Aiba Masaki. It’s important!” he begged, knowing that he sounded desperate but it was the last thing he cared about at the moment.

 

“Fine. Go from that corridor you see over there and then turn right. You’ll find him…”

 

“Thank you, Sir!” Sho exclaimed happily before he headed towards the curtains the older man had shown him.

 

Inside, he found pieces of stage design, clothing and people running up and down. Sho recognized one of the dancers and hurried up to him. “Excuse me… I’d like to speak with A- Aiba Masaki…”

 

The other looked at him from head to toe before making a small nod to follow him. He knocked on a wooden door with the number 2 on it and opened it.

 

“Hey, Masa…. There’s this man, here, looking for you!”

 

Sho gave a slight bow to the other dancer before closing the door behind him. Masaki was sitting in front of the mirror taking his make-up off. It was obvious that he didn’t expect to find him there. An awkward silence covered the room, making Sho feel even more nervous.

 

“What the hell are you doing here? How did you find out?” he finally asked, once he was recovered by the shock. His voice was even more distant than the last time they had met and Sho feared he’d be thrown away.

 

“It was Jun who told me the truth about you!”

 

“WHAT?! They had fucking promised me they wouldn’t say anything!” Masaki exploded in a way Sho didn’t expect.

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

“Why?! You tell me why! Aren’t you here to portray yourself as the smart-ass?!”

 

“What?!” Sho didn’t understand anything.

 

“So, you want me to say it…?! Very well!” Masaki came to stand right in front of Sho, letting the latter realize that he had tears in his eyes. “Yes. I decided to play the role of the stripper because I couldn’t bear the idea of having someone else touching you. It was your friends’ idea; to wake you up and Jun who came to me!” Sho couldn’t say anything. He kept looking at the other who chuckled angrily.

 

“You will continue on looking at me with this stupid gaze?! Cruel man! You want to hear it from my lips… Fine! He came to me because he knew I was stupidly in love with you for eight months now since I served at that Gala organized by Next… New Front…? Something like that. I had become good friends with his boyfriend Ikuta Toma and so he knew about my feelings for you. He told me this plan of theirs and I offered myself, knowing that I was taking a risk. There you are. I admitted everything. Happy, now?!”

 

Sho thought his ears were making fun of him. There were three particular words that kept replaying in his mind. He looked at Masaki’s face and the shining-due-to-tears eyes were telling me that this was no joke.

 

“You… you’re in love with… _me_?”

 

Masaki’s eyes bulged as he made a few steps backwards, stumbling on his chair. Sho was fast enough to catch him, bringing his weight on him. Masaki was now in Sho’s arms and the latter could feel the raising heartbeat in his chest.

 

“You didn’t know…” Masaki whispered in a trembling voice lowering his head. “They’re so right when they call me stupid…”

 

“You’re not! If someone’s stupid, that’s me! I was the stupid one for leaving as if I was chased down that morning from the hotel… I was the stupid one for not stopping you from leaving that noon from the office. I was the stupid one for not telling you that I fell in love with you since that night… since seeing your beautiful face looking at me... I didn’t say that I need you when I had the chance. If someone’s stupid that’s _me_ , Masaki, not you!”

 

“Eh…?” Masaki seemed lost and Sho could only bring his hand to his cheek, whipping away the stains of the tears.

 

“I quit my job. I quit my ties with my family. I’m not getting married. The only thing that I want is to be able to yell at the world that I’m the happiest person on this Earth because I’m in love with you and I have the most talented dancer as my boyfriend!”

 

Masaki couldn’t speak. “No… it’s a lie… You can’t-” his words died out as Sho’s lips captured his passionately. He tried to resist; he tried to push him away but he couldn’t. Sho’s grip tightened around him, making it impossible to move.

 

It was after several minutes when they broke the kiss, both needing air.

 

“Will you become my boyfriend?”

 

Masaki was biting his lower lip nervously. He had this man in front of him, whom he was dreaming about for all this time, because of whom he had cried so much during these past few days, asking him to become his boyfriend. A part of him was afraid. What if the other got scared? What if he was hurt _again_?

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Masaki… I know it sounds… you can even call it funny… but I’m serious. I know that we don’t know each other very well. I know that there might be difficulties but I have never been more determined about a decision in my life. I was blind and you showed me the light… You made me feel complete… Please…”

 

Masaki couldn’t stop himself anymore. He crashed their lips together, dragging Sho into a more demanding, wet kiss.

 

“I love you…” he muttered on Sho’s lips.

 

“I love you, too… so much!” Sho whispered back and pulled Masaki back into another one, as if he was thirsty and the other’s lips were the oasis in the middle of the desert.  
 

He could now say it with certainty. In that bachelor party, he didn’t do a crazy thing. For the first time in his life, he had taken the right decision. Thanks to that decision to follow his instinct and not listen to his mind, he was now holding in his arms this beautiful man, making him feel complete. Yes… he could now say that there was a serious chance for his life to be truly, fondly happy.

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 


End file.
